Disney High School
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond. Will the bond stay with them through College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong? Three of Four.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Disney Princesses (aka Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Giselle, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Snow White & Tiana) or the Disney Princes (aka Eric, Philip, Adam, Prince Charming, Edward, Aladdin, Shang, John Smith, Flynn, Prince Charming & Naveen). They belong to Disney. I do own the original characters of the teachers and moms. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Since Cinderella and Snow White's princes didn't have names, Cinderella's is Steve and Snow White's is Josh.

Summary: AU: Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond. Will the bond stay with them through College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong? Three of Four.

Genre: Friendship/None

Rating: K

* * *

Snow White stared at the large building in front of her. She still couldn't believe she, along with her friends (minus Flynn) were seniors. Senior year was the hardest for them because it would be the last time they would ever see each other.

"Snow! Hey!" a familiar voice called. She turned around and saw Pocahontas galloping towards her. The other girl nearly tackled Snow White to the ground.

"Jeez! We saw each other over the summer." Snow White reminded her friend. Pocahontas smiled and together, they entered the building.

In the common area, they found the rest of their friends, standing around talking. Rapunzel smiled when she saw Snow White and Pocahontas walk over to them.

"I still can't get over the idea that we're seniors!" Rapunzel squealed.

"I know – we can do more of the senior stuff now." Ariel piped up.

"Totally. I can't wait for Senior Skip Day." Flynn said. Everyone turned around in complete surprise. They hadn't seen any sign of Flynn over the summer. Rapunzel kept in touch with him, but it felt wonderful to see him in the flesh.

"We thought that you had moved away forever!" John told Flynn. Flynn shook his head.

"My parents thought that I should spend my senior year here. I'm living with my aunt for the time being." Flynn explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the first bell rang for classes to begin.

As they waited for class to begin, everyone compared their schedules. They all had the basic classes and the same lunch period, so they were extremely happy.

"How did we get so lucky to have all our classes together from elementary school to middle school?" Ariel inquired.

"Luck, I guess." Flynn answered, smiling at Rapunzel.

The teacher finally got on with the lesson, which dragged on forever. When the teacher's back was turned, Flynn made funny faces at Rapunzel. She stifled her laughter when the teacher turned back to them.

"You're gonna get me in trouble one of these days." Rapunzel told Flynn once the bell for classes to end sounded.

"Good. You've been a spoiled little girl your entire life. Live a little." Flynn said. Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she stopped at her locker to get her books for her classes and return the book she used for her first class.

After lunch, everyone gathered in the Health classroom and sat at their usual tables. The girls usually fit around one table and the guys usually fit around the other one.

Mrs. Meriwether, the teacher, entered the classroom with two big boxes. Everyone stopped their chatter to watch the teacher as the final bell rang for classes to begin.

"This year, you seniors will be given a very big responsibility – you will each care for one of these dolls. I will pair some of you up and some of you will experience what it's like to be a single parent." Mrs. Meriwether told the class. "The first couple I'm going to call is – Shang and Cinderella – you two have a girl. Next is, Philip and Mulan – you two also have a girl. Edward and Pocahontas, you two have a boy. Aladdin and Ariel – you two also have a boy. Adam and Tiana, you two have a girl. Josh and Belle, you two have a girl. Steve and Jasmine, you two have a boy. As for John and Aurora, you two have a girl." Mrs. Meriwether told the students as each of them came up to get their doll and took their seat. She then turned back to Giselle, Rapunzel, Flynn, Snow White, Naveen and Eric. "All of you are single parents. Giselle, you have a boy. Rapunzel, you have a girl. Flynn, you have a girl. Snow White, you have a boy. Naveen, you have a girl. Eric, you have a boy. Your homework assignment is for three weeks, I want you to take care of your baby as if it were a real baby. At the end of three weeks, I want everyone to write a paper about their experience. That is all." Mrs. Meriwether told the class as the bell rang.

"We have to take care of one of these for three weeks?" Shang questioned as he and the rest of the class exited the room. Cinderella was already making baby noises to her doll. "Well, Cinderella, looks like you're good with that, so I'm gonna go-" Shang started to say when Cinderella shot him a dirty look.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere! You're gonna stay with me for three weeks and help me take care of her." Cinderella told the captain of the football team. Shang rolled his eyes and followed Cinderella to her car, baby in tow.

* * *

"I think she's pretty cute." Philip told Mulan. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the doll. Philip could tell something was bothering her. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She had tears streaming down her pretty face. "Mulan? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Mulan told Philip, returning her gaze to the doll.

"Something's bothering you – I can tell." Philip said. Mulan took a deep breath and looked into Philip's kind eyes.

"Today would be the seven month anniversary of my dad's death." Mulan told Philip. He frowned, knowing that Mulan and her father had been extremely close.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Philip told his friend, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. Your support means a lot to me." Mulan told Philip, flashing him a small smile.

Three weeks later, the health project was over and the friends gathered in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Did you see what we're doing for the spring musical?" Belle inquired, taking a bite of her sandwich. Everyone shook their heads. "We're doing _Lady and the Tramp_!"

"Sounds fun." Everyone said in unison.

"Everyone has to audition. I'm not gonna go for a big role." Belle told the others. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Adam took a seat next to her.

"Sorry I'm late – band rehearsal ran over." Adam apologized.

"It's cool, man." Steve told his friend.

"So, what are we talking about?" Adam inquired.

"The spring musical." Snow White piped up.

"Awesome. What are we doing this year? I loved last year's production of _Les Miserables_." Adam said.

"You were the best Marius Disney High School has ever seen and heard." Cinderella said.

"We're doing _Lady and the Tramp _this year." Rapunzel piped up.

"Awesome! I'll make the best Tramp this school has ever seen." Flynn announced as they finished their lunches and headed to their classes.

"Hold on there cowboy – you need to audition first." Cinderella told Flynn at the end of the day. She, along with the rest of her friends, entered the theater for auditions.

On the stage were four people – an African-American woman, a man with blond hair, a young Hispanic girl and another man with spiky strawberry-blond hair.

"Everyone, please find a seat and let's get started." The African-American woman said in a business-like tone. The twenty-two students took their seats and turned their attention to the woman. "Thank you. Welcome to the first auditions of _Lady and the Tramp_. I'm the theater director, Joanne Jefferson, but please call me Joanne. These are my friends and colleagues – Mimi Marquez is the choreographer, Roger Davis is the pianist and Mark Cohen is my assistant director."

"We'll start with the minor roles first for auditioning." Mark told the kids. They nodded and one by one, came on the stage and read for the characters they were auditioning for.

"Good job everyone." Joanne told the kids as they walked off the stage, except for Philip. He had auditioned for Tramp, but Mark wanted to hear him sing – Mark thought he would be perfect as Jim Dear.

"What should I sing?" Philip asked, handing some sheet music to Roger.

"Bella Notte." Joanne and Mark answered in unison.

Philip took a deep breath and sang most every note perfectly on Bella Notte. The director and assistant director smiled and had Philip take a seat.

They spent the rest of the day learning the new dances, learning the songs and taking direction from Mark and Joanne.

Three weeks later, the cast list was up. Everyone gathered around and looked for their name.

The kids marveled over the cast list before going to their second to last class of the day, excited for rehearsals to start that afternoon.

MULAN – Darling

PHILIP – Jim Dear

BELLE – Lady

ERIC – Tramp

GISELLE – Si

TIANA – Am

EDWARD – Jock

AURORA – Aunt Sarah

JOHN – Bull the Bull Terrier

ADAM – Trusty

SHANG – Tony

NAVEEN – Joe

JOSH – Boris

STEVE – Beaver

CINDERELLA – Peggy

FLYNN – Dog Catcher

RAPUNZEL – Dachsie

ALADDIN – Toughy

SNOW WHITE – Policeman at Zoo

"Finally! I get the lead in a musical!" Giselle squealed. Eddie (he was going by Eddie now. Edward bugged the heck out of him) smiled at Giselle and looked at the casting list.

"Giselle, you're not the lead – I am!" Mulan told Giselle.

"Then who am I?" Giselle asked.

"You're Si." Mulan said.

"What or who is Si?" Giselle wanted to know.

"I'm Am. We're the Siamese cats." Tiana told Giselle.

"I'm a Jock! Wait, what's a jock?" Eddie inquired.

"Jock is one of Lady's friends." Shang told Eddie. Eddie felt himself blush.

Everyone was dedicated to the musical as it drew closer. The ones who didn't make it were either on tech or in the pit.

A month later, it was opening night. Everyone was nervous as they got their makeup done and put on their costumes.

The first act went without a hitch and now it was the second act. Roger had written a few new songs for the second act, including a song for Beaver called 'Muzzling Around'. The audience roared with laughter (in a good way) for that song.

Two months after the musical ended, it was prom time. Shang went with Mulan; Philip went with Aurora; Eddie went with Giselle; Aladdin went with Jasmine; Adam went with Belle; Josh went with Cinderella; Steve went with Snow White; John went with Pocahontas; Naveen went with Tiana; Eric went with Ariel and Flynn went with Rapunzel.

Four days after prom, it was a hard day for the seniors – they would be leaving Disney High School behind. All of them had been accepted to Disney Community College.

They couldn't believe how quickly their lives were changing.


End file.
